Neon Getter Evangelion
by Wayward Prime
Summary: Tokyo-3, ravaged by devastating war and whiny children, has become the home of a new trio of pilots. However, these are not emotionally scarred, damaged people. The only emotion they feel is hot-blooded righteousness! Will Shinji and Co. survive this onslaught from that famous robot that starts with a "G' It would be a crossover, but they don't have Getter Robo.
1. Chapter 1: Getter Rising!

Jet Alone. Meant to be the answer to all of mankind's prayers for salvation, it was really a challenge to NERV. Ritsuko Akagi knew this. Hell, everyone in the room knew this. The only difference, however, was that many of the people in the room wanted to see JA succeed in sticking it to NERV. Frustrated, Ritsuko let out a sigh. Misato was, and she needed a cigarette. However, now was not the time. As NERV's foremost scientist, it was her job to socialize. Unfortunately, she was failing in this regard, as she was sitting alone. She was so lost in her reveries that she didn't notice the grizzled old man sit down next to her.

"A damn shame," he growled.

"I'm sorry?"

"Pay attention; I said it's a damn shame. All this damn fools. Too invested in money. And you: Ritsuko Akagi. World famous scientist, working for such a piss poor robotics organization. NERV. Feh. Whatta we need 'em for?" Ritsuko was just about to reply, when she realize3d who she was talking to. The gruff demeanor, the shock of white hair, the clogs on his feet.

"You're…you're Professor Saotome!" His grim nod confirmed this. "It's an honor! What's the premiere expert on theoretical energy and robotics doing here?"

"Your flattery isn't working, Dr. Akagi. I'm _not _the premiere scientist anymore. Especially not after your Evangelions…and the mocking of my Getter Rays."

"To be fair, there really isn't any proof that such energy exists."

"Bah! Do you expect me to give up and die like Minovsky? You people just can't seem to understand what this world will go through…what cruel fate is in store!" This last part shocked Ritsuko, as she knew exactly what cruel fate Gendo planned. However, she refused to let it show.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Before Saotome could answer, however, an alarm went off.

"Jet Alone! It's gone haywire," a technician shouted. And indeed it had. Jet Alone was walking through the facility, its massive footprints serving as a reminder of how close many had come to rushed to the control center. Misato was already there, dreesed in HAZMAT gear. Shinji was already on his way. Ritsuko ulped, knowing she had signed her friend's death warrant when she agreed to o through with endo's plan. Misato, however, took this gulp as friend;y concern.

"Don't worry, Rits. I'll come out of this in one piece," Misato said. Ristsuko could only nod, sure this was the last time she'd see her. And off Misato went. .Ritsuko watched as the entire event unfolded: Shinji putting Misato on the behemoth's back, Shinji and Unit-01 attemptin to stop Jet Alone. Misato successfully stopping Jet Alone All, while not part of the ideal scenario, had been planned for. What had not been planned for, however, was the sudden appearance of a nother behemoth: An Angelel.

The Angel looked the same as its previous brethten: a hulking, black monster with a vaguely bird like skull serving as a mask. This time, however, something was different about the alien. Instead of immediately heading for Unit-01, it headed straight for Jet Alone.

"Oh no," whispered Ritsuko. Realizing what was about to happen, she grabbed the mic and shouted, "Stop it Shinji! Don't let it Get to Jet Alone!"

"R-right! I'll do my best! N-no! Misato's still in Jet Alone! I'll save you, Misato-san!" Shinji tried grabbing at the Angel. Its course interrupted, it turned to face Shinji. Jet Alone was spared for the moment. It shot out black tendrils, and grabbed onto Shinji. Red, pulsating enery began to course down the lengths of the tendrils, shockin Unit-01 and Shinji. The poor pilot's screams made everyone in the control room crine.

"Kuso! If only Gendo's doll were here! Then, we could distract it." Although she hated her, Ristuko knew the Ayanami girl had her uses. "I'm sorry, Shinji. It's all my fault." She turned her attentiuon back to the monitor. The Abel had now grown another tendril, which she could tell it was goin to use to whip Shinji. However, before it could do so, amissile exploded against it. Roaring, the Anel (and everyone else) looked for the source. Suddenly, three jets whooshed past the control room. However, these were no UN fighters; No squadron used jets painted red, white, and yellow. On top of that, the jets didn't even look like conventional fighters. As she made these observatuons, Ritsuko noticed the jets coming around for a second pass. More tendrils shot out this time, attempting to catch the fighters. They all did barrel rolls, and managed to avoid the tentacles.

"Damn it!" The voice came from the lead machine, the red fighter. "Well, it looks like we're oing to have to use _that_! CHAAAAANGE! GETTAAAA! OOOOOONE!" All three jets lined up, with red in front, tneh white, then yellow. Suddenly, all three joined together. This was followed up by shifting armor plating, and limbs extending from the combined jets. Arms, legs, a head! The machines were forming a robot!

"Thaat's…incredible!" Ritsuko breathed Maany cries of "whoa" and "damn, look at that" filled the control room. Instead of landing, howevr, the robot continued to fly in the sky.

"Go! Ryoma!" Ristuko turned, shocked to see Saotome there. "All right, etter Team, show them the power of my Getter Rays!"

"Right, old man," came Ryoma's reply. "GETTAAAAA! TOMAHAAAAWK!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Coming Storm

"I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away!" Shinji, however, could only scream. The Angel's electric discharge reminded him of the time Ramiel nearly boiled him alive. But Shinji was alone. All alone. There was no reassuring voice of Misato, no shocked cries of pity to make him feel wanted. No, there was only the sound of his own voice. He was about to slip into consciousness when a new sound entered the fray. Missiles! They obviously had some effect, as the Angel dropped Shinji. Shinji got Unit-01 back up just in time to see three jets attacking the Angel. Immediately, he heard a hail on his comm system from the jets.

"No! Y-you guys, stay back! That thing's too powerful! You'll die!"

"Dumbass," came to sharp reply. Shinji was shocked. Never before had he heard such a voice full of confidence. "We're all going to die if we do nothing, so we might as well give something! Now! CHAAAAANGE! GETTAAAAAAAA! OOOONE! Shinji watched, amazed as the three jets combined into a red robot. More astounding, he watched it fly towards the Angel, then pull out an axe.

"GETTAAAA! TOMAHAAAAAWK!" Ryoma grinned, savage and full of bloodlust. He flew Getter-1 towards the Angel, then slashed it across the face. He then proceeded to wail on its back, beating the Angel down. It was, in layman's terms, a goddamned curb-stomp. The Angel fell to the ground. Weakly, it tried crawling away. Ryoma, however, had other plans. He picked up the Angel, then threw it upwards. He spread Getter-1's arms out at its sides, then fired a beam of energy from the robot's torso. "GETTAAAA! BEEEEAM!" Shinji could only watch as the Angel was vaporized under the sheer power of Ryoma's Getter beam.

"Incredible," he thought. "What power!" Sure that he was no longer in danger, Shinji passed out.

Meanwhile, half a world away, Gendo Ikari watched the TV screen with displeasure. This unexpected Angel was not a part of the scenario. Worse still was this new robot, this Getter Robo. Sinking back into his infamous pose, thinking the best way to deal with this "Getter Robo."

Shinji woke up, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. "Not again," he murmured. He looked around, and was surprised to see a familiar someone snoring two beds away from him.

"Mi-Misato-san," he blurted out. "Y-you're okay!" Misato Katsuragi, operations director of NERV, gave no reply. Instead, she simply gurgled in her sleep and rolled over. In spite of himself, Shinji grinned. Knowing that Misato was okay, and that he was still alive was enough reason for a good night's sleep.

The next day as, Shinji arrived at school, he was bombarded with questions about his fight aainst the Angel. The focus, howeber, was on the other robot.

"You're so lucky! First, you get to pilot an EVA, now you get to see that…that new thing in action! Shinji, you are a god! A GOD!" Of course Kensuke would be excited. He never had to fight the damn things.

"It was scary, Kensuke. But yeah, that new robot was amazing."

"Ah, don't lie Ikari. We know your fumed. That new robot, it kicked that Angel's ass! You're just afraid you'll be out of a job!"

"Shut up, Touji." And with that, freed himself from the crowd. Instead of making his way towards his seat, however, he made his way towards the only person not clamoring around him. "Ayanami-san," he began.

"Pilot Ikari."

"Er, what…what do you think of all of this? This new robot, this Getter Robo?" Hoping for a rply, he was disappointed. He returned to his seat, thinking about how he was supposed to meet the new pilot from NERV Germany. And so began a fairly boring day of school.

Saotome scowled at the computer monitor. After receiving this newest piece of intel, it was time to debrief his team. He got out of his chair, and stalked out of his office. He was currently in his Getter research center. While others had mocked him, and said he had wasted all of his funding, he ignored them and built the base. He knew the power Getter Rays were capable of; the Jet Alone incident had been ample proof. Entering the common room, he found his three pilots: Ryoma Nagare, Hayato Jin, and Musashi Tomoe. Each had been chosen for two simple reasons: One, they would never falter when it came to protecting the weak, and Two, they had the necessary bloodlust to pilot his Getter Machines. Upon seeing him, they all stood up.

"Well Doc, how'd we do," asked Ryoma.

"You all did quite well. You proved just exactly what Getter Rays are capable of. However, that is not why I am here." Clearing his throat, he continued: "I have a reliable source that says NERV will be receiving a new Evangelion from its German branch. Our mission: Protect the Evangelion and its pilot. Understood?"

"Don't worry, old man, we'll take care of this. Eh, Musashi, Hayato?" Their grim smiles told the old man all he needed to know. With that, he headed back to the labs.


End file.
